My Maid Love
by SpoonKYU
Summary: yah  meski dia maid diRumah ini tapi dia namja Chingu ku!.. ingat itu N-A-M-J-A-C-H-I-N-G-U!. Haehyuk Slight YoonHae !Chapter 1 Start!


WARNING:

*YAOI!

*BOYXBOY

*NC

*NO BASHING

Tittle : MY MAID LOVE

Genre: Nc17

PAIR:

Lee Family :

Lee Donghae

Lee Heechul

Lee hankyung

Lee ryeowook

Kim Family :

Kim Hyukjae

Kim leeteuk

Kim kangin

"HOAAAMM..." pagi ini ku awali dengan malas !, karena apa? karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku Pergi ke sekolah Baru ku diSeoul yaitu Chungdam School. aku pindah karena kedua orangtuaku yg bekerja di sekitar Seoul. ku naikkan selimutku yg sedada menjadi seujung helai rambutku atau dengan kata lain ku tutupi semua tubuhku.

"HAE! BANGUN SUDAH PAGI AEGYA!"pekik umma Heechulku dari malas ku menjawab dengan erangan aneh dan tidak menit kemudian mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki yg aku tahu langkah kaki siapa itu!. ku tarik tangannya yang mulai menyentuhku di bagian atas kepala.

SREEETTT~~~~

"KYYAAAA!~~~"pekiknya saat ku menaikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia diatasku ku belum terbuka yg jatuh dihadapan ku membuat ku bergidik geli, tapi aku suka itu, karena wangi shampoonya yg sangat harum dan membuat ku gila.

"Hae!.. Cepat bangun!.. nanti kau terlambat!.. Aku tidak mau nanti dimarahi Nyonya Lee hanya karena kau kesiangan!"kesalnya dia menggoyang-goyangkan hanya tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, sedikit terlintas dipikiranku untuk menjahili Namja cantik. Meski dia namja tapi bagi ku dia itu Cantik seperti yeoja.

"..." aku diam tidak memberi respon padanya. saat ku lihat sedikit , wajahnya mendekat padaku dan menatap heran. dia melambaikan tangannya dihadapanku.

"Hae?... kau tidur lagi Ne?"tanya polos. dia memiringkan wajahnya sedikit. dan..

CHUPP~~

ku lekatkan bibirku dan bibirnya !, bahkan ku sedikit melumat bibir cherry itu. ahk.. dari luar saja sudah kurasakan rasa cherry yg memabukkan apalagi dalamnya!.*MESUM AMAT BANG? (==.a)* ku lepas kecupan itu. kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. dan dia menyentuh bibirnya yg basah sedikit karena ku lumat tadi. ku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Makasih sarapannya sungguh membuatku kenyang dan mengasyikkan.."bisikku menggoda ditelinganya. wajahnya makin memerah saat kembali ku lihat.

"Ya! kau memulainya lagi!... Dasar Prevert! / CEPAT BANGUN! DAN SIAP-SIAP PERGI SEKOLAH MU YANG BARU!"kesalnya padaku , dia pun turun dari tubuhku ku lihat wajahnya yg memerah seperti tomat itu membuatku ingin menelannya. Dan dia pun bergegas pergi keluar kamar saat ku mendengar Detuman pintu tertutup ku langkahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi.

=SKIP= *Hae gak mau diexpose ke seksiannya*

Setelah selsai mandi ku langkahkan kaki ku ke ruang makan , Heechul Umma , Hanggeng Appa dan adikku Ryeowook duduk rapih di meja. ku lirik ke dapur yg tidak jauh dari ruang makan. ku lihat Namja Cantikku sedang merapihkan nasi goreng kimchi yg menjadi makan pagi kami.

"Hae! , kau mau makan Pagi Dengan menu Eunyuk ?"tanya Umma ku menyadarkanku saat menatap kegiatan eunhyuk.

"Eh?.. A-ani Umma !.. masa aku mau makan Manusia?.. emang aku Cannibal Apa?"marah ku pada umma, ku dudukan tubuhku dekat ryeowook yg sedari tadi nyengir gaje kearahku. kuusap kepalanya gemas, aiisshh... anak ini pasti saja tersenyum seperti itu setiap pagi.

"Habis kau umma perhatikan , kau memandangi Eunhyuk Lapar seperti ingin menelannya abis!"Sinis Umma memandangku kesal. Appa yg sedari tadi hanya membaca koran hanya tersenyum manis lalu sibuk membaca kembali.

"Ini dia.. masakannya!.."kata eunhyuk dengan membawa 3 piring nasi goreng kimchi, di tatanya piring itu dekat sendok dan garpu dimulai dari Umma , Appa, Ryeowook , dan terakhir aku. saat eunhyuk memberikan masakan paginya ke mejaku , ku beri dia senyuman terbaikku. dan sukses membuatnya menunduk malu , ku lihat sekilas pipinya bersemu merah kembali. Aissshh... ingin segera ku telan benar-benar namja ini!.

DiSaat makan hanya suara sendok dan garpu yg saring beradu dengan piring.

"Hyung?"panggil ryeowook padaku dengan menarik kaus seragamku. kutatap adikku tersayang.

"Ne?.. Wae Wookie ?"

"A-aku hari ini tidak bisa berangkat bareng hyung!.."katanya ragu-ragu. dia menunduk dan memainkan makananya yg masih tersisa.

"wae?"tanya ku heran. dan langsung dibalas oleh Eunhyuk

"Dia akan pergi dengan Yesung Hae.."kata eunhyuk dan terseyum lebar menampilkan Gusi merah mudanya. aku hanya mengangguk malu. dan pagi ini pun aku pergi ke sekolah aneh dengannya sebenarnya apa hubungan yg sedang di jalin oleh adikku dan Yesung itu?. hubungan mereka aneh banget!, tapi kalo aku tanya tentang mereka pasti Wooky ngamuk dan gak mau ngomong sama aku kalo aku ikut campur tentang mereka.

~SARAGHAE~

Sore hari..

CKLEK...

"Siang Tuan Muda Lee^^" sapa eunhyuk pada ku saat pulang sekolah, dia duduk manis disofa tengah rumah dengan memegang sebuah buku. aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan langsung kurebahkan kepala ku di pahanya. Nyaman cukup membuatku tertidur mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, dia tersenyum sebentar dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya

"Hae?.. "Panggilnya saat ku merasakan tidak sadar akibat kenyamanan yg di berikannya.

"Hmm?"gumamku tak jelas , dia mendengus kesal dan melepas tanganku yg memeluknya erat entah sejak kapan.

"Aisshh... kau ini Tuan Muda Lee!Bisa kau Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?"pintanya, aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendenga permintaannya.

"Sudah ku bilang eunhyuk jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'tuan-muda-lee' menjijikan!"kesalku ku bangun dari tisurku dan duduk disampingnya dengan memainkan rambut Blondenya.

"Tapi aku harus menggunakannya!.. aku ini maid Mu Tuan muda!"katanya, dengan memegang dagu ku sekilas karena ku tepis kasar.

"Kau memang maid di keluargaku tapi kau !.. Namja-Chingu-ku! jadi panggil aku Hae Arra?"pinta ku dengan menyentil hidung eunhyuk pelan , dia hanya terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya. aku menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuanku dan menyandarkan kepalnya didada ku. yah~ meski dia maid diRumah ini tapi dia namja Chingu ku!.. ingat itu N-A-M-J-A-C-H-I-N-G-U!. aku dan dia sudah menjalani Hubungan slama. hmm... kurang lebih 2thn dan saat itu juga aku Memilikinya seutuhnya.

"Chagy~"panggil ku manja padanya , dia yg sedang membaca menarik bukunya dari hadapannya, dia mengangkat alisnya heran dan menatap ada-apa- ha?.

CUP~

ku cium bibir eunhyuk dengan melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, tangannya melingkar dileherku. ciuman itu cukup -tiba nafsu menguasai kami , kurasakan gejolak nafsu dalam badanku. ku dorong pelan tubuh eunhyuk tanpa melepas ciumman yg melingkar di leherku turun kebawah dan berhenti di dadaku sedikit mendorong tanda dia mencegah melakukan lebih jauh. tapi entah apa yg membuatku begini ku gengam tangan itu dan menyengelusnya pelan tanda kau-akan-baik-baik-saja!.

CAP~

CAP~

CAP~

suara Kecapan dari lidah kami yg saling beradu terdengar mulai membuka bajunya yg kemeja maidnya .

"Ahhsss..."erangnya saat ku kecup dan ku kulum nipple nya yg merah merkah sedikit ku gigit tatap wajahnya sedikit dia sedang menahan erangannya lewat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"chagy aku menginginkanmu~"bisikku menggoda di bergidik geli saat ku hembuskan nafas beratku tersenyum evil dan melumat telinganya, dia kembali mendesah kenikmatan. ku sibakkan roknya yg menutupi bagian mengelus pelan 'junior' eunhyuk, yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah erangan indah dari eunhyuk saat kepala eunhyuk terangkat refleks, tangannya terkunci di keherku . dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan dan berkata sesuatu yg membuat ku terbelakak.

"Nyonya lee sebntar lagi pulang tuan muda genit. apa kau mau putus denganku karena aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku hmm?"aku menepuk dahiku kasar, dan menahan birahiku. dia membetulkan pakaiannya dengan kesusahan , aku pun membantunya, ku pasang raut kesal kepadanya tapi dia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipi ku sekilas.

"Tuan muda nakal!"candanya , tapi aku tidak terpancing langsung ku tepius tangannya saat menyentil pelan hidungku. dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku , dan membisikan sesuatu.

"kita lanjutkan nanti malam saat kedua orang tuamu akan pergi ke pesta dansa nanti malam!"bisiknya menggoda , tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu , yah~ sikap eunhyuk yg berubah jika sudah 'bermain'. aku tersenyum senang dan mencium pipinya yg dekat dengan wajahku. oh..God!... sungguh aku ingin cepat2 malam tiba agar aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

CKLEK...

BLAM...

"ANNYEONG!"panggil umma ku dari depan pintu masuk. dia membawa buku kerjanya dan koper kecil dengan pakaian kantor berwarna serba tersenyum kearahku.

"baru pulang umma?.. "tanya ku basa-basi di ruang tengah , dia mendengus lelah dan duduk di sebrang kursiku. dia menidurkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, dan memanggil eunyhyuk ke ruang tengah untuk diminta tolong memijatkannya.

"Yah~ beginilah aegya!"katanya dengan mendengus lelah lagi. eunhyuk yg datang dengan minyak zaitun serta mangkuk besar yg berisikan air hangat, dia sempat melirik nakal padaku , aku pun membalasnya tapi hanya sekilas. Yah~ ini lah hubungan kami , hubungan terlarang antar majikan dan maid, yang tentunya tidak ada yang tahu hubungan kami sama sekali kecuali wookie saengku.

#FLASHBACK#

"Eunhyuk~"panggil ku pada maid ku yg sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah.

"KYYAAA~~~ Ya!, Tuan muda mengagget kan aku saja siih!"kagetnya dengan memukul-mukulkan bukunya ke depan ku tapi cepat ku tungkas dengan pasti bertanya _"KOK ada maid kayak gitu sih?.. gak sopan banget masa duduk kayak yg punya nya aja!..terus dia berani memukulmu lagi!, kenapa sih?_", hanya satu jawaban panjang ku! yaitu KEdua orang tua ku selalu membiasakan eunhyuk untuk menganggap ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. jelas umma ku menyuruhnya begitu karena hampir seluruh ruangan rumah hanya tersentuh oleh eunhyuk , karena pekerjaan umma ku tiada jeda, bahkan hari minggu saja dia masuk ke kantor untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yg selalu mendadak. begitu juga dengan appa ku!, dia menyuruh eunhyuk menyentuh semua pakaian dan peralatan yg appa miliki!, karena hanya yg menyentuh semua barang dan pakaian appa ku hanya namja chinguku itu. adikku juga begitu, tapi tidak denganku karena dia adalah maid kesayanganku , sekaligus namjachinguku jadi aku mandiri seperti mengusahakan pakaian dan barang yg ku miliki tersentuh olehku*sok rajin Oppa!#ditndang hae*.

seperti sekarang, aku ditinggal berdua saja dengan namja chinguku , dan itu kesempatan diaman kami bebas meberikan perhatian kasih sayang dan rindu jika umma ku mengajaknya pergi ke supermall untuk membeli baju selama 12jam jika liburan tiba.

"hehee~ abisnya kamu asyik sendiri!, aku cuman dicuekin!"kataku pura-pura marah dengan memanyunkan menyilangkan tangaku hanya terkekeh terbuka lebar , dan aku tahu tanda apa itu, ku loncatkan tubuhku disampingnya , dia memelukku dan aku langsung membalasnya.

"Manja!"ejeknya dengan mempererat tubuhku dalam kami saling bertemu, entah ada rasa apa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya!, meman dari saat kita bertemu di hari pertama dia bekerja hanya biasa-biasa saja tapi lama kelamaan menjadi berkembang dan tumbuh rasa ~~ tidak bisa aku ceritakan *karena author males nyeritainnya#ditimpuk readers* ku angkat kepalaku , untuk menatapnya. Cantik..

kutatap mata kelam itu , dimana aku terperangkap didalamnya bersama cintanya. lama kelamaan wajah kami saling mendekat .

10cm

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

dan CHUPPP~~

terjadilah ciuman panjang penuh cinta , ku lumat bibirnya yg atas dan bawah secara mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan halus meminta akses lebih , dan aku mendapakannya begitu lidah kami sedang saling membelit , kecappan demi kecapan terdengar akibat dari 'kegiatan' kami yg mulai memanas. tapi kegiatan kami terhenti saat terdengar dehemman dari pintu rumah yg entah dari kapan sudah terbuka.

"EKHEEM!"badan ku bergetar sempurna dan melepas pautan bibir itu , ku lihat sisa-sia saliva kami yg tercampur menetes keluar. ku usap lembut bibirku dan menghadap ke sumber suara dehemman itu.

"W-wookie?"kaget ku , ku lihat wookie menyilangkan tangannya di depan mendecak kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya, aku menarik ryeowook ke kamar ku.

bedroom

"wookie apa kau-"

"Ne~ Hyung aku lihat tadi!"potongnya aku mulai panik dan mengeratkan genggam rambutku dengan mengerang pasrah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

"kapan?"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan kalian berpacaran?"tanyanya kartistik mungkin , aku menunduk dudukkan tubuhku di atas kasur ku , aku menatap wookie pasrah.

"beberapa hari yang lalu sesudah dia bekerja di rumah ini.."wookie hanya tersenyum manis padaku, dia duduk disampingku dan memelukku erat. aku menatapnya bingung , dan membalas pelukan itu sedikit.

dia berbisik kepadaku dan sukses membuat ku untuk 'blushing' sempurna dengan mata yg terbelakak tidak lupa dengan mulutku yg membuka sedikit.

"Chukkae!... lain kali kalo ingin melakukan 'itu' tutup pintu rumah!, maka rahasia mu akan aman hyung!... hehee~" wookie pun beranjak dari kamarku dan bernyanyi Gaje.

#FLASBACKOFF

TBC!

KYAAAA~~~~~ BIKIN FF DADAKAN MEMANG BUATKU BERPIKIR KERAS!... SEMOGA SUKA DAN SEMOGA ADA YANG BACA! ^^


End file.
